


Domestic Bliss

by MelissaMelody



Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [17]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaMelody/pseuds/MelissaMelody
Summary: “You let yourself be kissed,” Ed replied, putting the plate in the cupboard. “With your mouth wide open and stupid.”“I’m remembering being attacked with your mouth,” Roy said.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726057
Kudos: 51





	Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel for part 6 of this series, Living and Surviving are Different Types of Existing

Ed hummed, wiping the dinnerplates dry. Roy stood next to him, sleeves rolled up to the elbow and hands submerged in the soapy water.

“What was it I did to deserve you again?” Roy asked. Ed chuckled.

“You let yourself be kissed,” Ed replied, putting the plate in the cupboard. “With your mouth wide open and stupid.”

“I’m remembering being attacked with your mouth,” Roy said. He gently kicked his foot to the side, his house shoe not solid enough to make a thunk on Ed’s leg.

“You say that like you didn’t like it,” Ed laughed. Roy flicked dishwater at him.

“I didn’t,” Roy said. “I am glad that you did, in the end.”

“That makes it sound like we’re both so much older than we are,” Ed said. He glanced at the clock, and heard a soft thunk in the living room.

“We’re still that young?” Roy asked.

“Oh, just wash the pan,” Ed said. He turned and walked to the living room.

“And where are you going?”

“To prove we aren’t that old!” Ed said. He slipped through the doorway, watching himself at a much younger age stare at the picture for a moment.

“The wedding photo is in the back,” he said. The younger version of himself spun around, his eyes wide. He remembered that fear.

Now to keep the good that came from it.


End file.
